the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 219
NeS1 Post 219 opens with Antestarr the Writer being knocked out by a petrified Peep because he threatened to end the Never-ending Story in NeS1 Post 218. MaybeChild the Writer is playing music very loudly to the extent that her computer actually explodes, just after Semievil333 the Writer had warned her it was overheating. To avoid Semievil333 the Writer she decides to write a post. In the post Gebohq has realised that his 'science behind the comedy' documentary, from NeS1 Post 218, isn't going down well so he changes it to a game show. MaybeChild, however, thinks the game show would be boring and, instead, she goes off with David Jones. Semievil bursts in with the Narrator hog-tied and asks Gebohq and Otter to help him dispose of him. Post Suddenly a petrified marshmallow PeepPeeps article, Wikipedia. hits Antestarr writer in the head, knocking him out cold. Otter the writer: There! He won't be ending the story any time soon! Meanwhile, MaybeChild the writer (oh hell we're all writers now until I say so) starts headbanging, and Sem looks on concernedly. Maybe: GIMME FUEL GIMME FIRE GIMME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! YEAH!Metallica Lyrics - Fuel article, AZlyrics. Sem: Uh, Maybe, think you might wanna calm down a bit? Perhaps we should turn the music down, there's smoke coming out of your cd rom drive, and your speakers are looking kinda red hot... MaybeChild abruptly shoves Sem's head into her empty tea mug (no, not kombuchaKombucha article, Wikipedia. tea, chaiMasala Chai article, Wikipedia. this time). Maybe: I gotta pee! (ok so none of you will get the ChicagoChicago article, Wikipedia. refrence, but I had to put it in) Geb: Hey Otter, put some of this in your cokeCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia.! Otter: what is it? Geb: Captain Morgan's RumCaptain Morgan's Rum article, Wikipedia.. Otter: No thanks, I only drink BacardiBacardi article, Wikipedia.... *smash* Sem: MAYBE!!!! Maybe: uh-oh... Better start writing, maybe he won't find me hidden behind all the piles of books surrounding my computer desk... **** (we're characters now, back in the temple, or arena, or whatever the hell this thing is) Geb has decided that perhaps his documentary isn't going over so well, so he switches to something *completely different*And Now for Something Completely Different article, Wikipedia. Geb: It's time to play: "What's My Scene?" Maybe: Geb, that game isn't any fun, you know that. Geb: oh well. I tried. Will the real David JonesDavy Jones (musician) article, Wikipedia. please stand up? Davy Jones: I am standing up. *Maybe goes running in the direction of that voice* Otter: What got into her? Geb: I think the question is: What's about to get into her? *the Otter smacks Geb upside the head for his sick sick mind* Sem (walking in with the narrator hog-tied, a masterful feat considering that Sem is about two feet tall and the narrator is a full-sized person): Dispose of this man, we must. Help me who will? Both Otter and Geb look at the narrator like he's got some sort of disease... Notes Britt's Commentary "The lyrics that MaybeChild the Writer is headbanging to is the song FuelFuel article, Wikipedia. by MetallicaMetallica article, Wikipedia.." - Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post